paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol The Adventures Of Ultraman Episode 1 The Ultra Operation 1
Deep in the far regions of space a red ball was coming to earth in it was a specail someone and he had no idea what was about to happen Meanwhile on earth Marshall The Fire Pup Member Of The Paw Patrol was out on nighttime patrol Marshall This Is Marshall Calling The Lookout Tower come in Lookout Tower Skye This is The Lookout Tower we read you loud and clear Marshall Okay I'm heading back But at that moment the mysteroius objeict had entered the atomosphre and Marshall did not see it until it was too late Marshall What The AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Marshall's Truck collieded with the object and spun out of control and over the cliff there was an exploshion back at The Lookout comoncatons with Marshall were lost Skye Ryder Transmissons with Marshall were lost Ryder What alright Chase Rocky Zuma And Rubble come with me we must search for Marshall All Pups Execpt For Skye And Marshall Yes Sir Meanwhile people were gathering around they saw the exploshion than they saw The Fire Truck and the body and the red ball whiched than hovered over the body and lifted it in the air and than Marshall woke up Marshall What were am I Mysterious Voice Marshall Marshall Who Said that A figure appeared to him it was Ultraman Marshall Ultraman what are you doing here Ultraman I'm here to tell you that Adventure Bay is going to be destroyed by a terrible monster Marshall What Ultraman Yes the monsters name is Gabora and also after that crash I feel I should give you something for your braver so I shall give you my life Marshall Wait am I dead Ultraman Yes but like I said I shall give you my life you will still take on your form and identiy as Marshall take this it's called The Beta Caspule press the button on the side and you will become me but only transform if you or others are in real trouble Marshall Okay Meanwhile Ryder and the other pups got to the scence Mr Porter We saw it the truck the body and the red ball it lifted Marshall's body into the air Zuma Now what kind of a cwazy story is that Katie It's the truth Ryder Okay all of you search for Marshall there is a chance he may still be alive Ryder Than Got A Call From Skye Skye Ryder Ryder Yes Skye Skye Alex is here he's very worried Alex Please say Marshall's not dead right Ryder Don't worry Alex i'm sure he's fine and i promise we'll find him Skye Alex don't worr- Marshall This is Marshall calling The Lookout Tower come in Lookout Tower Alex Marshall's Alive Skye Marshall What Happend Marshall No time to explain get your heilcopter and fly over to Ryder Skye Okay Skye got in her heilicopter and flew over to Ryder Chase Zuma Rocky And Rubble Ryder Skye what are you doing here Skye Marshall told me to come Zuma What oh I see it was ghost wasn't it Skye No I talked with Marshall Marshall Ryder come in Ryder What Marshall where were you Marshall No time to explain right now we have to focus on stoping Gabora Ryder Gabora what is Gabora At that moment Gabora showed up Chase I think that's Gabora Marshall I'm coming But Gabora knocked Marshall away Chase MARSHALL Than Gabora moved in towards The Paw Patrol Marshall Oh no wait The Beta Caspule oh I hope this works Using The Beta Caspule Marshall becomes Ultraman Rubble Look it's Ultraman Alex Get him Ultraman The tremoundous energy Ultraman gets from the sun dimmonisoes rapidly in earth's atmophre the warning light begins to blink should it stop compltely it wil mean Ultraman will never rise agian Skye He won Ultraman SHUWATCH Rocky Look there's Marshall Chase Hello Marshall Marshall Hello Hello Ryder Did you see it Ultraman saved us Marshall Oh I got a perfect view of the battle Everyone laughs after that THE END Category:Godzilla Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Ultraman